In conventional refrigeration cycle apparatuses, an electric expansion valve is fully opened when discharge-side temperature of a compressor exceeds an upper temperature limit, and the opening degree that was set before fully opening is stored in a memory. Then the expansion valve is set to an opening degree one step larger than the stored opening degree when the discharge-side temperature falls to a lower temperature limit. Through the above arrangement the expansion valve can be set to a predetermined opening degree without allowing abnormal increase of the discharge-side temperature of the compressor (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).